The Kage of Skylands
by BlurtheHedgehog
Summary: Summary: while being chased by the village idiot mob, Naruto falls down a hole and through a portal. There he meets a woman who would not only change his life but also the fate of two worlds for the better. How will Naruto fare being raised by the mother of Kaos? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 a new portal master arrives

The Kage of Skylands.

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: blur the hedgehog does not own Skylanders nor Naruto. They are the property of their respective owners and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Summary: while being chased by the village idiot mob, Naruto falls down a hole and through a portal. There he meets a woman who would not only change his life but also the fate of two worlds for the better. How will Naruto fare being raised by the mother of Kaos?

Chapter one: a new portal master arrives.

"Get back here demon!" an angry voice shouted at a small blond haired boy. It was not the only voice following the white shirt wearing child. The child ran jumped and leaped through the village away from the mob that was chasing him. He ran into an alley and toward the training grounds, hoping to get rid of the idiots. "You can't run forever!"

"These guys are far more sober than I thought." The blond boy stated out loud. "Got to get somewhere with a lot of cover." He then spotted a high fence and huge trees. He did not know that this was the favorite playground for Konoha's most vicious and scary female Shinobi. His only thought was to get a way. He scrambled over the fence and ran into the forest. After a few minutes he noticed that the sounds of pursuit had ended. He sighed in relief thanking his lucky stars that the mob just let him go. However he then heard a low growl and saw a group of giant tiger like beasts stalk out into the moon light. "Nice kitties," Naruto said as calmly as possible while backing away. "Pretty kitties." The lead tiger roared at him, causing him to stumble backward in surprise. "Son of a mule!" he shouted as he fell down the side of a cliff. He hit a few ledges on the way down nearly breaking a few bones. He landed on the ground head first with enough force to crack the forest floor a little. He carefully sat up and groaned, "That really hurt. Not the way I wanted to get away from those tigers but I'll take it." He looked up and said "I don't see how this could get any worse." The ground under him sank a foot causing him to gasp and then scream while the ground broke apart, "I knew I jinxed it!"

The place he fell into had high marble columns and a huge stone basin in the middle with runes carved on the side. The top of the basin rippled slightly and glowed softly. Naruto fell right into the basin and it started to glow fiercely and swirl around violently. ' _So this is what being flushed is like._ ' Naruto thought as he tried in vain to escape the vortex. He soon found himself hurtling through a tunnel of color and light. He was soon ejected out of the other end and his head crashed into something. A pair of feminine shrieks came to his ears as he fell unconscious.

(Minutes before in a throne room in another world.)

A green skinned woman in her teens walked into an ornate room holding a feather duster. She wore a form hugging outfit that consisted of a pair of patched jeans and a checkered shirt that was tied in front. Her dark green almost black hair was tied up in a ponytail. The room had a long red carpet leading up to a large black throne with red fabric cushions. In the middle of the throne room was a portal basin. On the wall behind the throne was a large portrait of a rather boney looking woman who appeared to be sleeping. She had on a dark red almost black dress with a high collar and her hair was done up to look like a pair of horns. "Mistress Mayhem." The girl said in a shy voice that was just loud enough to rouse the boney woman from her slumber, "I'm here to clean the throne room, ma'am."

"Oh hello Angela." Mayhem greeted the shy girl. Her voice was warm and motherly making the girl smile. "You are looking quite lovely today."

"Thank you Mistress Mayhem." The now named Angela said shyly blushing at the compliment.

"I am merely stating a fact my dear." Mayhem stated as she watched the female troll dust the columns around the edge of the throne room. "I am also glad your cousin insisted that you come here for work. Such a nice young man Glum Shanks is."

"I am too Mistress Mayhem." Angela stated as she started to dust the throne, "I just hope this place is far enough away from Lord Kaos and his schemes that I don't get involved with them." She then turned to Mayhem with a sour look on her face and said, "No offence meant ma'am but your son is kind of a dick." She was still mad at the little shrimp for zapping Glum Shanks with petrified darkness.

"None taken my dear." Mayhem stated looking a bit put out by her son as the troll. "Even I will admit he is one." Suddenly the basin in the middle of the room started to glow, "Now that is curious." Mayhem said as she tapped her chin.

"Mistress Mayhem," Angela stammered as she backed away from the portal. "What's going on? Why is the portal acting like that?"

"I don't know." Mayhem stated as she stared, "Be ready for anything my dear." Suddenly a white and yellow blur shot out of the portal and crashed head first into the mirror. The impact not only shattered the glass but also the magic that held mayhem inside the mirror. With a shriek and a bright flash of light, Mayhem stood shakily on her feet.

"Mistress Mayhem," Angela gasped with shock, "How is this possible?" she picked up a shard of the mirror, "This mirror has a traptanium lining, it is supposed to be unbreakable except for another traptanium artifact. What he just did is impossible."

"It is also impossible for anyone other than a Skylander and portal master to travel through the portal, yet he has done just that." Mayhem stated as she knelt down next to Naruto. She could sense great power within the boy, most of it belonged to some other soul that was trapped within him. "Angela," she said after seeing how injured he was, "Take the child down to the infirmary, I shall tend to his wounds personally."

"Yes Mistress Mayhem." The troll stated as she picked you boy up. She was a little concerned at how light the child was in comparison to his height. She also saw some of his injuries and was disturbed by the bruises. "What happened to you little guy? Who would harm a cutie like you?" she made her way through the castle until she could smell the universal scent of sterilization. The infirmary was stark white and had several beds that were also white. She laid him on a bed closest to the medical cabinet then sat down and waited for Mayhem to arrive.

"Oh good, you're here already." Mayhem said as she walked into the room. She had changed out of her intimidating formal attire and was now dressed in a dark red almost black sun dress. While she may have been fine with her own son screaming in terror of her, something told her that this child had had enough fear in his life. "Help me to disrobe him Angela." She said nonchalantly. She then saw her helper's face turn scarlet and said, "Not all the way dearie even though he has nothing I haven't seen before." She giggled at the flustered look on the young girl's face. Once the boy's clothes had been taken off they saw just how mangled he was. Bruises and cuts covered most of his body. He also had several broken bones some of which seemed to be healing. "He seems to be healing at an astonishingly fast rate." She mused as she seemed to have less to do.

"How is this possible Mistress Mayhem?" Angela asked while she dressed his wounds.

"I don't know." Mayhem stated as she looked at the strange markings on the boy's stomach. The power she sensed earlier flowed from the mark and out into the child's body. "However I intend to find out." She said as she channeled her magic into one hand. The moment her hand came in contact with the marking, a surge of energy flowed through her and she found herself in a rather cavernous looking sewer. "Now isn't this a dreary place." Mayhem stated as she walked down the tunnel. She walked along until she came upon a large cage. She saw a strip of paper on the bars that had unfamiliar letters on it however she could tell that she was looking at a seal of some kind. "What pray tell is in here, I wonder?" inside the cage she could see what looked like a mountain of velvet blankets. She then saw the boy nestled deep within them. A giant red eye slowly opened up to reveal that the blankets were in fact a living being.

" **You are different from the others who have come seeking an audience with me.** " The massive creature stated. When Mayhem got a good look at the imposing creature before her, she could see that it was a giant fox with red fur. Its nine tails were wrapped around itself and the boy. " **You honor me with your presence, Lady of Darkness.** " The fox said using one of her many titles.

"So you are the entity I sensed in this boy." Mayhem said in an astonished voice. "It is an honor to see another strong woman exists in the world." She stepped through the bars of the cage with a smile on her face. "If I may be so bold, you look quite lovely my dear."

" **Thank you for the compliment, Mistress Mayhem.** " The fox stated shocking the Dark Lady. " **Don't look so surprised.** " The vixen chuckled, " **Your servant said your name at least three times before you started to treat the kit here.** " She nuzzled the small child. " **He was burdened with my presence and power. Like his mother and great grandmother before her, he is known as a Jinchuriki or Human Sacrifice. Humans who house one of us Biju or Tailed Beasts are cursed with loneliness and fear. They are almost always made into living weapons. That is a fate I want to keep the kit from.** "

"How would you do that my dear?" Mayhem asked as she walked over to the child and stroked his head. She couldn't help but feel a need to help the boy.

" **You'll do that by letting me use my power to make him your son.** " The vixen stated causing the Dark Lady to stare at her like she had grown a second head. " **As your son he will gain abilities that he will need to be trained to use. You will give him that training and give him the love he needs.** "

"Why would you offer me this opportunity?" Mayhem asked. She couldn't deny that a part of her wanted to raise the child.

" **Because dark doesn't mean evil.** " The vixen stated with a chuckle. " **It just means you are unafraid to do what needs to be done. Will you take the deal?** " Mayhem thought it over, thinking back to her actual son. While he did have his moments of success they were outweighed by the large amount of failures. She felt she had failed as a mother, maybe this was her chance to set things right.

"I accept your offer my dear." Mayhem stated as she kissed the boy on the head. "Although I should get the name of my soon to be son, shouldn't I?"

" **His name is Naruto Uzamaki and as far as I know, the last of the Uzamaki clan.** " The Kyubii stated as her form started to catch fire. " **In case you were wondering, my name is Kurama the Kyubii no Kitsune.** " One of her tails snaked its way to Mayhem and hovered over her head. " **Be forewarned, this will hurt and you to will be changed.** "

Back in the real world, Angela watched as her Mistress seemed to go into a trance as her form was covered in a reddish orange glow. After a few minutes, red flames erupted from Mayhem's body as she started to scream. While Angela was very loyal to her mistress, she knew enough about magic to know not to interrupt what was going on. The flames soon spread across the boy and he started to groan. Then both of them started to change. The boy's hair gained black and red streaks in it and his eyes opened just long enough to show they had changed to a purplish blue. Her mistress however changed the most. Her hair transitioned from an almost black red to a fiery crimson the closer it got to the tips. Her boney figure filled out until she looked like she was in her late twenties/early thirties. Her complexion also shifted to look around the same age and her flat do to old age chest bloomed to a low D-cup. "Mistress Mayhem," Angela asked as the flames and screaming died down, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Mayhem stated as she shook her head and stood up, "In fact I feel better than I have in centuries." She then stretched her arms above her head and felt a slight weight on her chest. "Angela, quickly get me a mirror!" she stated to the shocked troll. Angela ran to a nearby room and grabbed the full length mirror that was there. When Mayhem saw herself she was surprised by what she saw. She ran her hand up and down across her figure then stated, "This is roughly the same figure I had before Kaos was born." She was on the verge of tears as she had thought she lost her looks forever. "Kurama certainly did a wonderful job."

"Who is Kurama?" Angela asked still in awe of her mistress.

"She just happens to be a powerful entity that is sealed inside this child." Mayhem stated as she stroked Naruto's head. "She used her power to make young Naruto here my son." She then smirked as she stated, "She also restored me to my former glory to which I am grateful."

"I hope he turns out better than you first son." Angela said with a smile.

Meanwhile on the world known as earth a young girl in her teens sat in her room reading a book. She wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Her room had a TV and a gaming console near her gaming console was a set of figurines. These were the Skylanders, powerful warriors from the world of Skylands. Most people on earth would say they were just toys meant for a franchised game, however, she knew otherwise. Suddenly her TV flickered to life and the head of a grandfatherly man appeared. "Master Eon!" the girl gasped as she set her book down. "What do I owe for this call?"

"Portal Master Bethany," Eon said apologetically, "I wish I could speak with you on a more casual basis however I find myself in need of your aid once more." His image faded and was replaced with a large volcano. "Earlier today I sensed a great disturbance in the very fabric of reality somewhere near mount cloud break." Eon's face appeared once more and said, "I need you to send the Skylanders to investigate. While I hope that malevolent forces are not at work, it would be best if these fears were laid to rest."

"I understand Master Eon." Bethany stated as she booted up her game console. "I'll have a taskforce of the stealthiest Skylanders ready to go." She turned to her figurines and asked, "You guys ready to get to work?"

"FOR SKYLANDS!" the figures shouted in unison.


	2. Chapter 2 The Skylanders Investigate

The Kage of Skylands.

By: Blur the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: blur the hedgehog does not own Skylanders nor Naruto. They are the property of their respective owners and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Summary: while being chased by the village idiot mob, Naruto falls down a hole and through a portal. There he meets a woman who would not only change his life but also the fate of two worlds for the better. How will Naruto fare being raised by the mother of Kaos?

Chapter two: The Skylanders Investigate.

After her console booted up, Bethany placed three of her Skylanders on her portal of power. One was female with green skin, blue hair and white pupil less eyes. She was dressed all in black with a pair of daggers in each hand. Next to her was a purple scaled reptilian creature with bat like wings. Around her neck was a spiked collar and on each wrist was a spiked bracelet. Next to her was a mechanical being with six legs and two arms. "Are you three ready to go?" Bethany asked as she started to channel her portal master powers.

"Yes we are." The ninja stated with a mysterious sounding voice.

"You know it!" the dragon cheered.

"Affirmative, portal master." The high tech spy stated wishing he could salute.

"Say hi to Tessa for me when you get to wood burrow." Bethany stated as runes appeared on her controller and console. The Skylanders felt a tug on their spirits and they shot through a swirling vortex of colors. In the middle of a jungle setting was a village nestled in the top of a giant tree. The center of the village had a water feature. Next to this was a large bird standing next to a bipedal cat wearing tribal garb. She was humming a tune when she saw three symbols appear on the ground. One was a set of three leaves, the second was a skull and the third was a gear. Three explosions preceded the arrival of the Skylanders.

"Hey stealth elf," the cat girl greeted the ninja happily as she walked up to the trio, "What are you, Cynder and spy rise doing here?"

"Master Eon sent us." Cynder stated as she shook hands with the cat girl. "He said he felt a disturbance in the fabric of reality near here."

"Also Bethany says hi." Spy rise stated as he adjusted his goggles. "Did any strange occurrences happen lately, Tessa?"

"Now that you mention it," Tessa said scratching her chin, "One of our flying patrollers near Kaos's old Headquarters said they saw a strange light and heard some screaming. If you're headed out that way, can I tag along? I want to see what is going on for myself."

"Happy to have you along Tessa." Stealth Elf stated with a smile. The Skylanders walked over to a sky barge while Tessa climbed on to her bird's saddle.

Meanwhile in the infirmary of said Headquarters, a certain whiskered boy stirred from his slumber. He sat up with a groan and looked around. He was in a sterile white room that smelled of disinfectant. ' _Yup I'm in a hospital._ ' Naruto thought loathingly. ' _Although this does not look like a room in the hospital in Konoha._ ' He scratched his head and asked aloud, "Where am I?"

"So you're finally awake, little man?" a laid back male voice asked to his right. Naruto turned to look at who spoke only to jump in shock and fall out of the bed. The creature he saw ran around the bed with a look of concern on its face. It looked like a head with arms and legs. It did have a torso just not very visible. Its skin was like aged bronze and had grey hair. It was wearing a pair of overalls and a helmet of some kind on its head. "Are you okay, little man?" the creature asked holding its hand out. Naruto nervously took his, at least the voice seemed to claim it was a male, hand and was pulled up onto his feet.

"Thanks." Naruto said but then got curious, "Sorry if this might seem rude, but who or what are you?" he was hoping to not anger the creature before him.

"Name's Lawrence Crankshaft." The creature stated clearly not offended, "I prefer to be called by my last name. as to what I am, I am a troll." He saw a look of shock on Naruto's face. "You don't have to worry, most of the trolls in this castle are actually very nice."

"I'll take your word for it Crankshaft-san." Naruto said nervously. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki. Could you tell me where I am, other than in a hospital?"

"You're in Mistress Mayhem's Castle." Crankshaft stated as he walked over to a dresser. "The castle is located near Mount Cloud Break." He then started to rummage through it to find Naruto some clothes.

"Where is that in relation to Konoha?" Naruto asked not really knowing what the troll meant.

"Mistress Mayhem thought you might ask something like that." Crankshaft said as he found an outfit for Naruto to wear. "She said that when you were awake you were to be dressed and presented before her." He tossed Naruto some clothes and said, "You can close the curtain and put those on."

"How do I look?" Naruto asked after about ten minutes. He was now wearing black jeans with red stripes down his pants. He wore an orange t-shirt with a red spiral on it. He was also wearing a dark red almost black leather jacket with a broken six pointed star on the back.

"You look like you're ready to kick some major butt." Crankshaft stated giving Naruto a thumbs up. "Fallow me and I'll take you to the throne room." They walked the halls of the castle and Naruto was impressed with the architecture. In his mind, whoever Mistress Mayhem was, she really had style. They soon made it to the throne room. The room had a long red carpet leading up to a large black throne with red fabric cushions. In the middle of the throne room was a portal basin. Next to the portal was a woman in her late twenties/early thirties. Her hair transitioned from an almost black red to a fiery crimson the closer it got to the tips and was styled to look like a pair of horns. Her low D-cup chest was showed off well in her dark red almost black dress with a high collar. Next to her was a green skinned woman in her teens. She wore a form hugging outfit that consisted of a pair of patched jeans and a checkered shirt that was tied in front. Her dark green almost black hair was tied up in a ponytail. The green skinned girl tapped the older woman on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" the woman said as she looked up from the portal. She saw Naruto and Crankshaft walking in and she smiled at them. "I see our little guest has risen from his happy slumber. Come in dear boys and sit down." She then waved her hand and conjured some chairs near her throne. She then turned to the green skinned girl and asked, "Angela, would you be a dear and get us some refreshments please?"

"Of course, Mistress Mayhem." Angela stated as she walked off to the left of the room. This slightly shocked Naruto as he was expecting someone who looked like the Hokage back in his village.

"You seem a little confused about something my dear." Mistress Mayhem said as she sat on her throne in a manner that was comforting and held a great deal of authority.

"I'm sorry, Mayhem-sama." Naruto said shaking his head as he sat down. "I just didn't think you would be so pretty."

"Thank you dear boy." Mayhem giggled at Naruto's compliment. "You were expecting some one older weren't you?" Naruto shrank a little at her question. "I'm not offended by what you thought. A good way to throw people off is to not be what people expect." Angela came back with a tray of drinks and sandwiches. Mayhem conjured a table between them so Angela could place the refreshments down. "Some introductions seem to be in order. I am Mistress Mayhem." She gestured to herself as Naruto took a sandwich in each hand. "You have already met my chief mechanic, Lawrence Crankshaft." She pointed to the troll next to Naruto. "This is my personal assistant, Angela." She pointed to the girl next to her.

"It's very nice to meet you." Angela said bowing her head.

"It's nice to meet you too." Naruto said with a big smile. It held a warmth and friendliness that could be felt by all in the room. Angela started to blush at how cute it made him look. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I'm going to be the future Hokage of Konoha." His declaration made Mayhem smirk at how ambitious he was.

"This Hokage you speak of; I would be correct to assume that is some kind of title for leader?" Mayhem asked. Naruto nodded as he had a sandwich in his mouth. "Why do you want to be the Hokage?"

"Because the villagers don't respect me." Naruto said with a frown. "I was thrown out onto the streets by the matron at the orphanage when I was four." Angela and Crankshaft gasped while Mayhem growled. "Hokage-jiji found me a few weeks later and set me up with an apartment. He also gave me an allowance that doesn't last too long on account of the shop keepers charging me three times the amount that they charge others." Mayhem started to dig her nails into the arms of her throne. Crankshaft was starting to think of which machine he would use on the villagers. Angela seemed a little disgusted by the news. "The villagers would also call me 'demon' or 'fox brat' and when my birthday rolls around they would chase me and beat the crap out of me." With that said the last of Angela's restraint broke and she scooped the boy up into a hug with tears in her eyes.

"How could anyone treat a cute boy such as you like that?" she sobbed as she hugged him tightly.

"Naruto," Mayhem said getting the shell shocked boy's attention, "I may have an educated guess as to why they treat you that way." A look of eagerness appeared on Naruto's face. "However I will need some information about where you come from to tell you more."

"Well the name of my village is Konohagakure no Sato (Village hidden in the leaves)." Naruto explained to the best of his knowledge. "It is the biggest village in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire). About ten years ago, on the tenth of October, the village got attacked by The Kyubii. The Yondaime Hokage fought it and killed it even though he died in the end."

"Would I be correct to assume that this Kyubii is very powerful?" Mayhem asked already knowing the answer. Naruto nodded and got a chuckle out of the dark clothed woman. "It would seem that you and a great many of your village are quite misinformed." At the boy's confused look, she explained. "Beings like the Kyubii and myself cannot be killed. We can only be sealed away."

"You were sealed?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"Yes I was." Mayhem stated before thumbing over her shoulder, "In fact, that shattered mirror behind me was my prison until last night." The question 'why' was showing on Naruto's face. "I had done some things I am just now regretting. The reason I'm free now is because of you."

"What did I do?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"The reason I am free is also tied to where you are." Mayhem said calmly, "That basin in the center of the room is known as a portal." Naruto looked at it with wonder. "Those like myself can use this portal to gaze into it and see lands far beyond this castle. We can also travel to other lands and send allies to those lands." She then stood up and walked over to the portal while motioning them to follow. "This portal is set to view the world you come from. Your village is very beautiful I have to admit." He was currently seeing an aerial view of his village. "You came here through a once thought to be inactive portal and smashed the mirror."

"So I'm in another world?" Naruto asked looking at the portal.

"Yes you are, dear boy." Mayhem said with a sad look on her face. "However, this is where the villagers hatred toward you will come into play." That got Naruto's attention. "When were you born, Naruto?"

"The tenth of October ten years ago." Naruto said before realization hit him. "The same day the Kyubii attacked my village." He frowned at this fact and said, "The fourth Hokage sealed the Kyubii inside me." He looked at the portal and said, "The villagers were right." That earned him a fist to the brain curtesy of Mayhem.

"No they are not." She growled with an annoyed look on her face. "I was sealed inside that mirror but that did not make the mirror me."

"And the boxes I use to carry the troll mechs aren't the mechs themselves either." Crankshaft stated with a nod.

"Okay," Naruto said as he massaged his bruised head. "So, why did he seal it inside me?"

"Two things, sweetie." Mayhem stated holding up two fingers. "First thing is that the Kyubii is a woman and women do not take kindly to being called an it." That information caused Naruto to pale. "Second thing is a question." Naruto tilted his head before she asked, "Why would your father ask another to give up their child if he would not?"

"The fourth is my father?" Naruto stammered and staggered backward.

"It is kind of obvious when you take a good look." Angela stated as she looked at the Hokage Monument. "Just add a set of whisker marks to the cheeks and it would be like looking at an older Naruto." The blush on her face did not go unnoticed by Mayhem and she vowed to tease the girl later.

While the explanations of last night were going on, the Skylanders and Tessa were making their way to the entrance of Kaos's castle. "This place is still as creepy as I remember." Bethany stated aloud even though only the Skylanders could hear her.

"Indeed it is, Bethany." Stealth Elf stated. "Creepy as it maybe, we still need to go in to see what made that ripple." She was currently using a whet stone to sharpen her daggers.

"I feel a little out of the loop whenever you speak with Bethany." Tessa stated with a groan. "Hearing only one half of the conversation is really frustrating."

"She says she is sorry about that." Spy Rise stated with a nod. "She says it is a portal master thing, not everyone can do it."

"Everyone still remember what the mission is, right?" Cynder asked as she walked out of the wheel house. Since Flinn wasn't the man behind the wheel, she had a pleasant conversation with the pilot. "We will go inside, gather information about what happened and if need be stop whatever Kaos or his mother has done this time."

"Sounds like what we do all the time." Stealth Elf chuckled in unison with Bethany. The sky barge pulled up to the landing zone near the castle. Stealth Elf looked around and noticed something. "The trolls seem to be either lazy or under staffed." She got a questioning look, "Because there are no patrols out and a bout."

"With no patrols we should have an easier time right?" Tessa asked as she flew next to the Skylanders.

"Just because something is easier, doesn't mean we will not have difficulties." Spy Rise stated as he disembarked from the sky barge. "Stick to the shadows everyone. Don't let those trolls see you." He fired a grappling hook and swung away. After thirty minutes the Skylanders and Tessa were in the throne room on the upper level.

"It seems safe to assume that Mayhem is free if that shattered mirror is anything to go by." Tessa stated pointing to the wall behind the throne. "Now the question is, where is Mayhem?"

"Call me crazy," Bethany said and stealth elf relayed, "But I think that the red head down there is Mayhem." She saw mayhem talking to a child with red and black streaks in his blond hair.

"Now before we continue our talk of what happened last night," Mayhem said as her hand glowed purple. "I need to attend to some uninvited guests." She then looked over her shoulder and stated, "It is rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Skylanders." She jerked her hand forward and pulled the Skylanders and Tessa down to their level.

"How did you get free Mayhem?" Cynder demanded. "Furthermore, what happened to you?"

"Yeah!" Tessa said, "Last time we saw you, you were some shriveled up old hag." She then caught herself and stammered, "I'm so sorry that just came out."

"The answer to those questions are simple." Mayhem stated as she walked closer to Naruto. "This was all my son's doing."

"So Kaos was behind this." Bethany and Spy Rise said in unison. Their accusation was quickly met with malevolent laughter from mayhem.

"You really think that sawed off waste of space would really free me." She laughed as she now stood behind Naruto. "Skylanders, allow me to introduce you to my savior and new son, Naruto Uzamaki."

"What!?" the Skylanders and Naruto asked/shouted at the bombshell that Mayhem had just dropped. "How is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"You came flying out of this portal head first and smashed the mirror that held Mistress Mayhem." Angela stated. "A mirror, I might add, that had a traptanium backing." The Skylanders gasped while Naruto looked confused.

"Traptanium is a really strong magically fortified crystal." Crankshaft stated as he held up a shard of the mirror. "It has unique properties that can lock someone inside it." Naruto took the shard and turned it over in his hand. "Furthermore, only an artifact made of traptanium can shatter traptanium."

"Or so we thought." Mayhem said as she hugged Naruto closer to herself. "Last night you did the impossible," she lifted Naruto up above her with a smile. "You smashed an artifact that was made of traptanium with your head alone."

"That doesn't really explain why you look like your younger." Stealth Elf said with a minor case of breast envy.

"When Naruto crashed into the mirror Angela and I took him to the infirmary to get healed up." Mayhem stated as she gently ran her finger through Naruto's hair. "While we were healing him I channeled my magic into his seal and spoke with the Kyubii." She saw their confusion and said, "A powerful entity is sealed away inside my son."

"If you spoke to her, why did she attack the village?" Naruto asked feeling a little angry at the Kyubii.

"Naruto," Mayhem sighed. "While I know you are angry with her, do not let that anger get the better of you." She then looked at the Skylanders and stated, "She told me that if Naruto had stayed in the village as he was, he would have been turned into a living weapon."

"Outrageous!" Spy Rise shouted as he punched his palm with his fist.

"Not cool." Cynder stated as ghosts started to rise from her shadow.

"No child should be made to live like that." Stealth Elf growled as vines of poison ivy grew and wilted around her feet.

"She saved Naruto from that fate by using her power to change Naruto and I into a mother and son." She stated and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Is Bethany watching right now?" she asked. When she got a nod she said, "Wonderful, we can have a conference call and see what she and Eon have to say." Mayhem walked over to her portal and touched a sequence of runes. The portal glowed for a moment until the images of both Bethany and Eon appeared.

"Mayhem." Eon said as he quirked an eyebrow up in questioning. "It has been many an age since you last spoke with me face to face."

"Well this is a first for me." Bethany stated wondering what was going on.

"I know you two were watching and listening to the conversation that my son and I had earlier." Mayhem stated more toward Eon than Bethany.

"He is very noble to want to lead and protect the very same village that has persecuted him for what he holds." Eon stated as he saw great potential in the young boy before him. "Make no mistake young Naruto, your goal will be a very steep uphill battle."

"So what happens now?" Bethany asked feeling a little concerned about Naruto being raised by Mayhem.

"If you and the Skylanders will help train Naruto," mayhem said getting the young portal master's attention, "I will agree to a truce between us."

"So as long as we help train Naruto," Cynder said scratching her chin. "You will not try to take over Skylands."

"As long as we don't have to worry about her teaming up with Kaos, I'm alright with this." Tessa stated.

"You guys will really train me?" Naruto asked wondering if it was a trick. However, when the Skylanders nodded a huge grin appeared on his face and jumped for joy. "Alright! I'm going to be the best Hokage ever!" suddenly a look of shock formed as he remembered something. "What is Hokage-Jiji going to say about this? Better yet how am I going to get back home to tell him?"

"The same way you got here, my son." Mayhem stated as she tapped the portal. "All we do is set the portal back to travel mode and we then step onto the portal."

"That is so awesome." Naruto exclaimed then he recalled something, "Wait… we?"

"You really didn't think I would let you go back there without your dearest mother, did you?" mayhem asked causing the boy to start tearing up. "I promise to protect you from those villagers, my little maelstrom." She then hugged Naruto tightly.

"I'll send a couple of the giants along with you." Bethany stated after regaining her composure. "Nothing says listen to me like a couple tons of Skylander."

Eight voices next to her shouted in indignation, "HEY!"


End file.
